High Heavens
The High Heavens... While not the largest tier 1 civilization out there it is one of the oldest. Oldest records of civilization are almost a billion years old by now. Before the Archangels seized control some 647 million years ago, the High Heavens was ruled by Divines. Their version of what humans would call an emperor or king. 647 million years ago the six Archangels overthrew their father, the Divine Isialthan also known as the last Divine. Biology: Angels are curious creatures. They seem to be partially comprised of energy. As is evident by their wings and ability to hover above the ground despite their heavy suits of armor. Angels are biologically immortal. They won't die of old age and they've long since modified their genes to be immune to most kinds of diseases. They can still be killed through other means however, such as physical trauma. Archangels are the only angels to reincarnate on Dawnspire if they die. Archangels: The sons and daughters of the last Divine, Isialthan. The Archangels have led the High Heavens for the last 245 million years. Itirus, the Archangel of Honor Itirus is a male Archangel of the High Heavens. He is the de facto leader of the military forces in the High Heavens. Itirus is a proud and honorable warrior whose prowess in battle is so far unmatched. He may seem indifferent and cold at times but he won't stop fighting for the good. He is the second oldest Archangel. Elys, the Archangel of Hope Elys is a female Archangel of the High Heavens. She is probably the most active among the Archangels. She spreads comfort, happiness and hope wherever she goes. Her voice soothing and ever calm. She is considered to be a diplomat above all else and the one who would communicate with beings of other empires, nations and species. Tied for second youngest of the Archangels with her twin, Kira. Sagalis, the Archangel of Wisdom Sagalis is a male Archangel of the High Heavens. He is the guiding light of High Heavens' technological research. Other angels and Archangels often turn to him for advice. He is regarded to be the wisest of all angels. He is also the Firstborn of the Archangels. Thelean, the Archangel of Justice Thelean is a male Archangel of the High Heavens. The hand of justice, Thelean is adamant on rooting out evil wherever he finds it. That being the case Thelean is the one who urges the High Heavens to go war against empires and nations he deems evil. These wars are in the High Heavens called Wars of Divine Justice. Thelean is a proud and honorable warrior much like his brother Itirus. Thelean unlike Itirus is compassionate and caring towards those he deems good. Ruthless and hateful towards those he deems evil. Youngest of all Archangels Kira, the Archangel of Life Kira, the Archangel of Life, is the twin sister of Elys. She at a very young age fell in love with nature and all it's forms. She is the one who takes care of nature inside High Heavens territory and takes care of terraforming on new worlds. Together with Ashira, she deals with High Heavens' internal affairs. Tied for the second youngest Archangel with her twin Elys. Ashira, the Archangel of Love female Heavens 1. Dawnspire The capital system of the High Heavens and home to the massive space station - the Dawnspire. 2. Heavenguard 3. Starhaven 4. Stargarden 5. Divinity 6. Dawngarden 7. Duskguard Military Fleets: Following table does not include vessels allocated to system defense. Ship Classes: Strike Craft Corvettes Destroyers Cruisers Battlecruisers Battleships Carriers Dreadnoughts Category:Xeno Category:SC1